


Bliss

by Kantayra of Yore (Kantayra)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-01
Updated: 2003-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:31:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra%20of%20Yore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy returns to heaven once more, and in a world free of anger, guilt, and despair she is finally able to wholly love the demon she finds there. Buffy/Spike non-corporeal PWP, if such a thing is possible...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bliss

With an almost relieved sigh, Buffy felt the restraints of her corporeal form slip away. She could feel the world she’d fought so hard to protect slip away, but the thought didn’t make her sad. Rather, a sense of contentment passed over her, a knowledge that she’d done right in that world and had left it in good hands. Life had been wonderful – hard at times, but still wonderful – but she knew where she was going, and her afterlife would bring her just as much happiness.

Peace settled over her as her mind seemed to expand, encompassing all and nothing at the same time. It was so restful here in heaven, the weight that had pressed down on her shoulders all through her life as the Slayer finally lifted. Her reward for all the sacrifices she’d had to make in her life, all the losses.

But thoughts of what she’d missed didn’t disappoint her any longer. A pervading sense that everything had worked out all right filled her, filling her with joy. Everything was beautiful and perfect now, and it would only get better as she spent eternity in this dimension of pure bliss.

Aeons felt like minutes in this place, or perhaps it was vice-versa. Such definitions didn’t matter, at any rate. She enjoyed the solitude of her own existence for millennia, while simultaneously basking in the warming love of all those friendly souls around her. Those that had died before and after her, brushed against her consciousness, imparting whatever happiness they had to give to her, and she returned the favor in kind. For once she was universally loved, and she loved universally.

Her mind recognized souls, beings, not names, yet if she’d had to name them, she could: Her mother, her father even now giving her the love she’d always craved, Dawn her beloved sister, Angel her great first love, Willow dear friend and confidante, Xander the friend who could always make her laugh, Giles her father and mentor, Riley a good man who had loved her deeply, Cordelia brash and honest but still tender at heart, Anya who never judged and eventually gave her life for the same world Buffy loved, Jonathan who had always admired her and tried to stand up for her as best he could, Andrew whom she had inadvertently come to teach in the ways of the path of light, and dozens of others. People she had saved, people she had failed to save, casual friends and distant relatives. Past faults were forgotten, and only forgiveness and love remained.

And then there was William – and she could see his soul separately now that his body had faded away, abandoning the shell of the Spike she had once taken as a lover – and his love was so innocent, so pure, that her soul sang in beautiful harmony with it. Truly she was blessed to have had such a man’s love, the love of so many friends, of such dear family, of so many others, all willing to put aside their past mortal grievances and join together in the ultimate act of joy and compassion.

Perhaps it was the merest blink of a mortal eye, or maybe it was ages of existence later, but slowly she became aware of The Other in their midst. A presence different from all others in heaven, closing itself off, divorcing itself from the shower of love that encompassed all the shinning souls.

For the first time in what felt like forever, Buffy felt a troubled sensation deep in her heart. For she recognized The Other as clearly as if he were her own soul. Her consciousness reached over to the alien being, brushing against it affectionately and marveling at how their two essences seemed to mix so easily while remaining polar opposites at the same time. She knew beings of this sort far too well, for they had been her foes in life, but this one was different. In an unselfish and conscience-laden act in a dark cave in the human world’s Africa, this being had made a choice that had broken one of the few clear laws of existence and allowed one lone demon to enter this dimension of bliss.

Buffy felt delight swell up in her heart that he was actually here with her, in heaven, forever, and her heart, mind, and soul soothed the lonely demon, forming words that weren’t words: _Spike…_

 _Buffy?_ The demon’s mental voice sounded hesitant, frightened, as if it didn’t know where it was, trapped alone in an alien world.

 _I’m here Spike_ , she assured it, joy flooding her existence before passing the pleasure along into him. _We’re finally here. Together._

A shy, anxious thought, so different from the vampire she’d once known: _I-I don’t belong here._

She felt an ache deep within her at that, and she sent every bit of love she could find in her heart and soul back at him. Clear decision shone in her mind that now, finally, she would show him all the love and affection he could ever need and more; she would bring him to the same eternal bliss she herself had discovered. She just had to show him the way.

 _Of course you belong, Spike._ Her essence caressed the edges of his, softly requesting entrance, setting off sparks of love and devotion at the edges of his awareness. _You’ve earned this, Spike. Just let it all go and love me. The way you always have. The way I love you…_

A mental sob raked through him at that, half disbelief, half that first shock of joy that pervaded heaven. _Y-You don’t actually mean…_ This demon hadn’t even dreamed that he’d hear such words from the object of his devotion. He’d given up all hope, all—

 _I do_ , Buffy insisted, feeling his barriers break down and slowly slipping inside, filling him with her essence. _I love you. I love you so much, Spike…_

 _I-I’m still a demon._ Hesitantly, he was relaxing at her soul’s invasion now, marveling at how different this was from when William’s soul had taken over his body. That had been pain and anguish. He’d wanted it, wanted the purity of William’s soul to purge the evils of his demon, but still it had grated against his demon spirit. He’d felt almost trapped in his own body, feeling not only the pain of his conscience but also that of knowing that the redemption he was winning wasn’t his own. But Buffy’s soul… God, he’d only dreamed that she would ever join him like this, share her love with him, let him reveal his own love to her. This wasn’t painful in the slightest…it was wonderful, the very definition of ecstasy… And it was wrong. He couldn’t deserve this happiness. _I’m a demon_ , his mind whispered back to her bitterly, pulling away once more. _It’s wrong._

 _No_ , Buffy’s awareness clung on tight to his, blanketing him in its ethereal warmth. _There’s no wrong here, Spike. And it doesn’t matter that you’re a demon anymore. This is a place of love, not punishment. It’s a place where we can finally be together, where we finally don’t have to hold back because of what we are._ Who _were are is all that matters here, and you’re so beautiful, and I love you…_

Hope and love surged through his awareness, and he cautiously twined his existence with hers again, feeling her feelings, thinking her thoughts, and filling with pleasure when he discovered that finally all she felt for him was the pure, raw love that he’d held for her for so long. _I’m sorry for—_

 _There’s no need for any more apologies_ , she assured him. _I’ve forgiven you everything._ She sent little sparks of adoration throughout his heart.

 _I love you, Buffy._ His entire being rejoiced that he could finally tell her without being rebuffed.

 _I know, and I love you, too. Be with me, Spike, she urged. Experience heaven with me…_ She felt his demon mind open up to her at that, and it was strange to be sure, unlike anything she’d encountered before, but it was still so incredible, so perfect. All the darkness had been stripped away, and it felt now as if he was only composed of love.

 _Yes_ , the thought almost feeling like a gasp. _Yes, please, Buffy. I want to be with you. I want to make love to you, at last…_

 _We’ll make love with each other_ , she corrected softly, opening herself to him, letting him slip inside her.

He was overwhelmed, overcome by the pleasure that such tender thoughts brought him. The ecstasy flowed over him, and he let it wash him away, surrounding him with warmth. He had never known anything like this, such kindness, such devotion… No words could ever describe the pure, unadulterated rapture that flooded through him.

Buffy felt her own awareness tingle with delight as he pushed within her, wrapping himself around every stray thought and idea and surrounding them with reverent caresses. She, in turn, moved to encompass his being, holding this demon within her, accepting his essence into her ethereal body.

He sparked her memories to life, then, finding all the moments of passion their physical forms had shared and reviving every moment of climax for her in rapid succession, flooding her being with all the pleasure he could give her. A darkness had marred their physical encounters before, but here in heaven only the good remained, the height of union. With gentle thoughts and tender love, he gave physical pleasure metaphysical form, combining orgasmic experiences of the past with the heavenly peace she felt now.

If she’d been able to cry out her ecstasy in response, she would have. Instead, she returned the favor, giving him his moment of sweet release again and again, awed and proud of the pleasure she could give him and the pleasure he took from her in response.

He felt her thoughts and nearly wept from the power of her feelings for him, the naked acceptance he had craved for so long. He curled up within her, feeling their beings meld into one. She wrapped herself around him, holding him deep inside and shielding him for all else beyond her love for him.

 _I have you now_ , she assured him, stretching out to encompass heaven fully once again but keeping her sweet demon locked deep inside her, sharing in the pleasure they brought each other. _Stay with me_ , she pleaded softly. _Let us bring each other joy for eternity. Let us be one being, two halves of one complete soul…_

Hidden within her and fully surrounded by her essence, he could barely reply with a delighted affirmative. Because, frankly, he felt as though they were both encompassed by…

Complete. Bliss.

 _I love you so much, Buffy_ , Spike told her amidst shocks of ecstasy. _You’re my heaven._

 _I love you, too_ , she returned fervently. _And we’re one now, Spike. Forever._


End file.
